


The Late Show

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: fiftysomething [10]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just chemistry…their chemicals created an explosion when mixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Late Show

Emily climbed into bed, cuddling close to her husband. Hotch smiled in his sleep and kissed her gently. She deepened the kiss, waking him up.

 

“Baby…baby…” he murmured against her lips as he slid his arms around her.

 

“Are you eager, Hotch?” she asked, lifting the tee shirt over his head. “I want you so much.”

 

Hell yes he was eager. The problem was that his body took some time these days to catch up with his mind. If it didn’t, he might walk around with a permanent erection. It seemed insane that his wife turned him on as much as she did. Each year she just became more beautiful, sexier, and more enticing. Most of the time Emily wasn’t even trying. It was just chemistry…their chemicals created an explosion when mixed.

 

“You know I always want you, Emily.” Hotch turned on his side and pulled her closer. He kissed her hard, passionately, as Emily slid her leg up his. “I just don’t know…”

 

“Shh,” her finger grazed his lips. “You're doing just fine.”

 

Emily’s hand moved inside his pajama pants, pumping his semi-hard cock.

 

“Ohhh Em, yeah.”

 

“You like that?”

 

“God…yes.”

 

“You want more? You want that monster in my mouth?”

 

“Mmm hmm.”

 

She smiled, but Hotch could barely see with his eyes half-closed. Emily pushed his pajamas down as Hotch lay back on the mattress. She kissed down his entire body, starting at his neck.

 

“Mmm baby, oh Emily.”

 

He definitely liked eager Emily. He loved the way her tongue felt on his skin; the way her tiny nibbles made him shiver. Hotch’s back arched when she finally wrapped her mouth around his cock.

 

“Shit!” he exclaimed louder than he intended. “Oh Jesus, oh Jesus.”

 

Hotch grabbed her hair as every nerve in him came alive. His wife always knew what to do…it was a rare day when her loving didn’t give them both what they wanted. Emily hummed against the rough skin, making Hotch whimper. He was falling quickly through the blackness and cried out her name when he came.

 

“Oh my God,” he exhaled. Emily kissed all the way back up to his mouth.

 

Tasting himself on her lips was always a turn on. Hotch growled, flipping them on the mattress.

 

“I know you're turned on now, Mr. Deputy Director.” Emily said, grinning. “Do whatever you want to me.”

 

“Oh God, you have no idea how hot that makes me, woman. Except…”

 

“It’s alright Hotch,” she caressed his face, giving him soft kisses. “You know how much I love you. And I know that there are 101 ways to satisfy me…you must know at least 90.”

 

“I’ll have you know, Mrs. Hotchner,” Hotch freed her from her pajamas. “I know all 101.”

 

His hand moved between her thighs, stroking the skin while kissing her neck. Emily purred and arched her body against his.

 

“You are so beautiful.” Hotch mumbled, using his other hand to cup her breast. “Mmm baby, you feel so good…my God, you drive me out of my mind.”

 

Hotch grinded against her as his hand continued to stroke. Emily’s breath caught in her throat. She gripped the sheet underneath her, moaning loudly.

 

“Let go Emily, tell me how good it feels.” His thumb pressed on her clit.

 

“Hotch…ohhh God!” she was whimpering, trembling.

 

“Tell me the only person who could ever make you feel this good.”

 

“You; it’s always been you.”

 

“Always?” he flicked her nipple.

 

“Yes! Yes, yes!” Emily turned her head, biting her lip as she buried her face against his shoulder.

 

“Don’t bite your lip, though that is damn sexy. Talk to me, baby; I want to hear your voice.” He thrust two fingers inside of her, curving to find her G-spot.

 

“Aaron!”

 

“That’s it.” he grinned. He felt her clit contract; he knew she was close and loved the feeling.

 

Emily pulled him closer. His fingers slipped deeper and his kiss swallowed her scream as she fell over the edge. Watching her husband lick his fingers, Emily smiled.

 

“Holy hell.” She mumbled, breathless.

 

Hotch’s passionate kisses only made her more so. She pulled away, struggling for air, and held Hotch at bay. He was alright with that. If he could not possess her mouth, her breasts would be just as nice. He never minded giving them his undivided attention. Slipping a hard nipple between his lips, Hotch’s tongue teased her flesh.

 

“Mmm, Aaron.” She laughed, her fingers running through his thick silver hair.

 

All these years later and the sound of his name on her lips still made him shiver. He certainly didn’t have his fill of her body but it was getting late. With a content sigh, Hotch pulled her into his arms.

 

“I read an article that said women’s libidos are heightened between 45 and 60 while men’s dropped by half.”

 

“Where did you read that?” Emily asked laughing.

 

“ _More_ Magazine. I found it in my briefcase with a Post-It note on the page. That was a pretty big indicator that I better read the article.”

 

“Oh my God, what? I did not intend that for you honey, honest. I won't even ask how it ended up in your briefcase. I was going to discuss some of that with my doctor.”

 

“Our sex life is OK, right?” Hotch asked.

 

“There is nothing for you to worry about in that department, Deputy Director Hotchner… absolutely nothing.”

 

He seemed happy with that answer. When Emily turned over, Hotch spooned behind her.

 

“You woke me up to ravage my body.” He whispered, snickering.

 

“I'm sorry honey. I was really horny.”

 

“You don't have to apologize for that.” he kissed the nape of her neck. “I was glad I could be of service. You know sometimes, after sixty, a guy can feel like he’s been put out to pasture.”

 

“I love you. The only thing you should feel is that. All day, every single day, for the rest of my life. Got it?”

 

“I got it. I love you too. Goodnight, Em.”

 

“Sweet dreams.”

 

***

                                                                                


End file.
